Chosen: season one rewrite
by tvdtwilight101
Summary: This is a rewrite of season one, except Elena is a vampire slayer. How will this effect Stefan? Damon? Will follow some of season one's events but not all. Everything has changed . Full summary is inside.


Episode one: Pilot Part one

Summary: What if in the first TV episode, we found out that Elena was destined to be a vampire slayer? How would this effect the storyline of the first season? Stefan? Damon? Will semi follow the storyline of season one, with few changes. Characters will be slightly occ, seeing as it is a re-write.

Elena rushed into the mystic falls cemetery, tears clouding her vision, blurring her line of sight into a blob of color and light. It was all her fault, Jeremy's harsh words only proved it. Sinking to the ground by her beloved parent's tombstone, she felt her sobs escape the barriers of her careful control. Her head sank down to her hands in shame, as the tears formed wet trails down her check.

Months, it had only been months since the day that had crashed her world. For six months ago, her parents' car had gone over Old Wickery Bridge. A parent's death would be traumatizing to anyone, but for Elena it was far worse. After all SHE had been the cause of her parent's death.

Since the accident, she had felt empty, hollow. Everything had changed. She no longer was the outgoing, happy, self-loving cheerleader. Her grades had slipped. Her brother distracted himself from the hate and pain with drugs.

Fake sympathetic looks that seemed to say, we feel so bad for you even though we don't really care, seemed to follow her everywhere. Then, of course, there were the people who wanted to believe nothing had changed.

Matt, her former boyfriend's glare seemed to follow her everywhere. He believed there was no reason at all they should have broke up. He believed nothing had changed. In reality, perhaps nothing had changed (at least to the populars); perhaps she was actually the one who had changed. She wasn't the same girl she had been. All the feelings she thought she had had for Matt, had just vanished. It dawned on her that their relationship hadn't been right, hadn't been passionate. Even if she were to get together with him once more, she had a feeling that it would never be the same as it was in the past.

She felt like a seashell attempting to stay on the damp sand, as a tumultuous, violent, face, wave rushed at her with plans to take her away. Change was surrounding her, engulfing her, pretty soon it would drag her down kicking and screaming.

Sniffling, Elena rubbed her eyes while coughing. Shaking her head at how weak she was acting, she opened the lime green diary that had a little, "E" encarved in the corner. Trying to calm the shaking of her hand, she brought her pen to a clean page and began to write…

Dear Diary,

Today feels… different. There's change in the air. I can feel it… sense it. With all of the bad things that have happened recently, I can only hope it's for the better. It's the only way I'll make it through.

Elena 7:30 am

Finishing her traditional morning entry. She closed her diary gently, expecting to meet the view of a perfect, cloudless day, which was so unlike her mood. What she saw instead made her gasp quietly. No more perfect rays of sunshine, she was enveloped in the hug of a misty fog. Gulping to herself, she thought about every scary movie she had ever seen, and jumped off of the suddenly cool grass. She ran in a rush, anxious to be rid of her comfort heaven, which suddenly felt so alien.

Unknowns to Elena, two pairs of eyes watchehed her from afar. One forest green and one icy Blue.

***Sometime later at school** *

Elena and Bonnie walked towards Elena's locker. Maybe things really are amazing, Elena thought, slightly amused as she pondered her best friends' confession. Bonnie claimed to be a physic, and although Elena had no faith in things otherworldly, she found herself almost believing her. Almost.

As they rounded the corner, exchanging friendly chitchat, Caroline (Elena's other friend) bounded out of the office and hugged Elena tightly.

"How are you Elena?" Caroline questioned, her voice sugar coated.

"I'm fi-"Elena started to reply, only to be interrupted by Caroline who had turned to address Bonnie.

"She is feeling good, right?" Caroline said, ignoring Elena completely.

"Caroline, I'M fine" Elena repeated with a roll of her eyes, only to once again be ignored.

"I'm just so glad you're ok" With a swift nod of her head and a slightly clueless smile, Caroline was off, her blonde head bobbing as she hurried off to another group of girls.

Bonnie and Elena shared a look as they headed to the office door to go and get their schedules for the year. Along the way, Elena's eye met Matt's, who was leaning against his locker ear buds in, her hesitant smile was meet with a glare. Elena looked down, guilt shining in her dark brown eyes. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" she asked, biting her lip. "He should know I never intended for this to happen."

Bonnie's pretty face twisted with sympathy.

"Elena, honey you know he's just acting like that because he's still in love with you."

Elena closed her eyes for a second, shaking her head, before saying, "Why are all the good boys fictional? I wouldn't mind if every guy was an Edward Cullen." Bonnie giggled.

As the two friends neared the office, they noticed an unfamiliar male stranger talking to the secretary, Mrs. Rose. They stopped walking.

Smirking, Bonnie said,

"Looks like you just got your wish."

Now it was Elena's turn to giggle, "Oh Mr. Cullen! I'm right here!"

Neither girl knew how he heard, but both would later swear that it had been destiny that had caused that one moment. For that one moment would change their worlds forever.

Beautiful emerald green eyes meet Elena's. Unable to help herself, Elena traced those eyes to broad shoulders, light brown jelled hair, and a smile with teeth so white they were almost blinding. Before she could stop herself, she found herself smiling back. This had to be the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Ladies first." the handsome stranger stated, gesturing her forward with his hand. If velvet could talk that's what it would sound like Elena thought.

Bonnie sent Elena a wink and disappeared down the hall to talk to Jeremy.

Walking forward to stand next to the stranger, she smiled widely at him, before looking at Mrs. Rose.

"Can I help you?" the elderly women asked with a small smile. Ah, young love.

"Yes please, I'd like to pick up my schedule."

"Name?"

"Elena Gilbert."

Mrs. Rose shuffled through her papers, finding what she was looking for, she handed the single sheet of paper to Elena.

Smiling one more time at the stranger, Elena turned to leave.

"Ms. Gilbert?"

She stopped in her tracks.

"Mr. Salvatore here is new. Would you be his buddy and be his guide for the day?"

"It would be my honor." Elena replied. Grinning, the stranger walked to Elena's side.

"I'm Elena." she introduced, extending a hand.

The handsome stranger took that hand, kissing it, before saying, "Stefan."

Elena blushed slightly." What's your first class?"

"While, I've actually got to go to guidance. Can I meet up with you at lunch?'

"Of course Stefan."

Stefan and Elena exchanged one more grin, before partying ways. Both failing to notice the icy, blue eyes watching them.

_****_

Elena's P.O.V

First Person

Lunch

"And he was all like of course I would rather ask you out then I would her. And I'm like, "HAVE YOU SEEN HER HAIR?" and he's all like, "Yea" And- and Elena… are you even listening to me." Caroline slammed her hand down on the table, causing me to jump.

I shook my head to clear it of all daydreams of a certain Mr. Salvatore, only to search the sea of people once more to see if I could spot him. No such luck.

"Oh god Bonnie, she's doing it again. Soon, she'll no longer hang out with us, then she'll start doing drugs, then she'll go to jail, then she'll die." Caroline sobbed.

Tyler plopped down next to her at our table, "Care can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"SHUT UP!"

Thus began the Caroline/Tyler showdown. Sometimes I wonder how we all stay friends.

"Actually Caroline, I think Elena has a pretty good excuse for being a little out of it today." Bonnie said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, knowing it was all too true.

Always eager for gossip, Caroline turned to me an eyebrow raised expectantly. "It's nothing Care."

She gave me a skeptical look. "Really. It's nothing?"

"What's nothing?"

Either Bonnie's velvet shirt just learned how to talk or that's Stefan.

Looking at the seat to my right, which till this moment had been unoccupied, I found the later to be true. Stefan smiled at me and I helplessly returned it. "You found me." I said, my smile growing.

"I found you." He replied in a way that sorta made me breathless. We stared into each others eyes and I found myself leaning forward-

Caroline cleared her throught loudly, before saying, "Hey Hottie."

Stefan barley glanced her way before his eyes met mine again.

"I SAID HEY HOTTIE." Caroline yelled.

Tyler chucked a banana at her head. With a little screech that made Barbie proud, Caroline launched herself at him, Tyler who should have felt threatened just laughed. I shook my head in disbelief at their immaturity. Why couldn't they get rid of the awkward stage and admit they liked each other.

Bonnie grinned widely and began to yell, "YEAH YOU GET HIM CAROLINE! YOU GET HIM!"

I looked at Stefan apologetically and he smirked, leaning forward to whisper in my ear, "These are your friends?"

One corner of my mouth lifted up. "Proudly so."

Now he was shaking _his_ head. My one cornered smile became a full-fledged smirk.

"Hmmmmm…." He wondered aloud.

"Hey" I laughed, nudging his arm playfully. He nudged back and it soon turned into a full fronted war.

"If you Lovebirds would turn your attention to me." Caroline mocked, "It would be much appreciated."

Looking down I felt my checks grow hot. "Caroline it's not like-"

Caroline smirked. "It's not like that. Huh… he doesn't look like nothing to me Elena."

Is it even possible for me to be blushing more than I am right now? I highly doubt it.

"As a matter of fact he looks like heaven. Why didn't you just mention him earlier."

I felt Stefan's gaze on my face.

Yes, it is completely and utterly possible for me to be blushing more than I was. Oblivious to my stress, Caroline kept on talking.

"I mean he has to be the guy you were looking for with that lovey dovey expression on your face."

"Caroline… you know… I wasn't talking about him… I-" I stuttered turning fifty shades of red.

"OOO- Elena's got a crush, Elena's got a crush. Elena wants to kiss him, she wants to kiss him. Elena wants to date him, she wants to date him." Caroline and Tyler sang together.

I watched as Stefan's smile grew and and felt my blush deepen. "Of- of course not. I- I just met him."

I'm pretty sure I had just won the biggest blubbering idiot award. I attempted to hide my darkened cheeks behind my pb+j, as I felt Stefan's gaze searching my face. Whatever he's looking for, I hope he doesn't find it.

"Did I hit a soft spot Lena?" Caroline sneered. I sighed.

"Ye-NO"

Caroline ignored my response and turned to Stefan.

"Don't worry Stefan… she's obviously crazy about you."

If possible Stefan's smile grew even bigger while he looked down at my face, which was still hidden behind my PB+J.

Caroline continued talking to Stefan as she too looked down at me,

"Which is exactly why you just have to go to the mall with us today after school"

With those words my head snapped up from behind my safe, hiding place,

'_Caroline was inviting a boy to the mall? And it wasn't for her but for me?'_

Stefan's eyes finally connected with mine as he answered her…

"I would be honored to"

I couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto my face. What was wrong with me? I was smiling more in one day, then I had in months… all because of a boy I had just met; but I couldn't help but feel that he was different, there was just something about him… that I had never seen before, I almost felt as though we had met before in some Parr ell universe. Strangely enough I found myself looking forward to the trip to the mall, even though I couldn't help but think that something bad would come with the good. After all isn't that how my life had been recently… good… bad… good… bad… good… bad.

_****_

The smell of new shoes, Auntie Anne's famous pretzels, and hundreds of people quickly assaulted my nose. Stefan walked by my side as we trailed behind Caroline and Bonnie.

"I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend" Stefan told me, smiling.

"The best" I replied a genuine smile lighting my face. Suddenly my thoughts from earlier crossed my mind. "I feel like I've known you before." I quickly said before I could chicken out. Stefan gave me a knowing look before saying…

"I know the feeling."

All of the sudden a blaring feeling of pain hit my stomach and I groaned clutching at it. It felt as ripping me in half slowly from the inside out.

"Elena… Elena, are you alright?" Stefan yelled, wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me from falling over. My breathing labored as I fought to get it under control. Stefan picked me up bridal style and carried me to a thin, darkened hallway in the depths of the mall to escape the curious onlookers. Stefan stroked my check as my eyelids fluttered.

"Elena… Elena please be ok! I just found you, I can't lose you."

Just as I fainted a dark shadow appeared over his shoulder.

_****_

*Third person point of view*

Stefan stiffened as he heard heavy footsteps approaching behind him. Gently lifting Elena's limp body in his arms, he set her down behind him and got into his fighting stance. The intruder was still hidden in the shadows but with advanced senses, Stefan was able to make out the general outlines of the stranger's appearance. He was about 5:6 with a long white beard; dirt was sprawled over his facial features. He had distinctive gold eyes and seemed heavily aged. At first Stefan relaxed his position thinking he was just some poor homeless man hoping to catch a few bucks off of some unsuspecting, sythmpatic tourists, that was however until the man spoke,

"You'll lose her, everyone will. As long as she's close to a monster like you! Did I mention how much I hate you wretched Salvatores? Always messing with The Chosen One!"

With that statement the man stepped closer into the light and Stefan gasped. It took a lot to surprise a vampire but seeing someone who had supposedly been dead for one hundred and forty years would sure do the trick.

T_**VD3**_ TVD3_**TVD3TVD3TVD3TVD3TVD3TVD3TVD**_

*Third person*

*In the Mystic Fall's Grill*

Damon Salvatore was not happy. Of course that wasn't unusual, after all it was one of the few emotions he'd felt in the past one hundred forty years. To be honest he hadn't really felt anything since her, since Katherine.

"Another shot sir?" a scantily clad waitress asked.

Damon smiled sadistically and said, "No that will be all… I've got business to attend to"

Damon walked confidently away from his bar stool as the waitress stayed frozen in place, a dazed expression on her face.

Damon knew he shouldn't be here in Mystic Falls, his little brother was here and that was the last person he wanted to see, but he had rumors that Katherine was back in Mystic Falls and couldn't help but try and find out if the rumors were true. When he had first arrived in town, he had found nothing, no trace of Katherine's scent, absolutely nothing. With the tiniest sliver of hope still in the pit of his stomach, he resorted to the one place in Mystic Falls he hadn't checked the cemetery. Although he hoped he knew the rumor would prove to be untrue, so imagine his surprise when he actually saw her, only it wasn't her. It looked exactly like her, save for the fact her hair was straight and not curly; however it didn't smell like her: this girl smelled like orange blossoms and vanilla, Katherine had smelled of peppermint. This girl also seemed softer and sweeter than Katherine, for she was weeping by a tombstone. He found himself very intrigued. In that moment he knew he had to _have her. _So he followed her the rest of the day and found that indeed she was not Katherine but somehow that only made him want her more. He was about to act on that impulse, when he smelled something other than her mouthwatering scent. His suspicions when his brother stopped Elena and stood much closer to her than he liked. In that moment he growled and glared, but, in the present Damon Salvatore entered his blue convertible and speed off to the mall. It was time to show his little brother that he wasn't the only one who could get the girl, and Damon Salvatore was going to have this girl… no matter what it took.

_****_

**A/N: Hey! :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If you did enjoy (or even if you didn't) please leave a review and let me know if you want to read the next part of the pilot. Me publishing the next chapter all depends on you. As I said before character will be slightly oc, seeing as this story is au. Please cut me some slack seeing as this is my first TVD story and my first time writing in third person. Speaking of which, do you want this story written in third person (tv show style), first person (book style), or a little bit of both? Oh, and I know this story is listed as Delena but it is up to you. Review to put in your vote for Stelena or Delena? **

**Next chapter: Damon and Elena meet, we discover who was the old man in the ally, Elena finds out she's a vampire slayer, and we find out a little bit about what happened in 1864, (everything you know has changed.)**

**Please review to: put in your suggestions, comments, or questions. To make my day. And to vote for your favorite character pairings.**

***drum roll***

**Will it my Stefan/Elena or Damon/Elena?**

**Have a great day and please review.**

**Lots of love,**

**Tvdtwilight101**


End file.
